


Greedy

by giantdweeb



Category: Obey me!
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantdweeb/pseuds/giantdweeb
Summary: Did you really think the greediest demon that’s ever existed would be okay with seeing his brother holding you?
Relationships: Mammon/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 304





	Greedy

Funnily enough, the brother he was jealous over was the avatar of envy. Mammon hated the irony of the situation, but not nearly as much as he hated the situation itself. It was a movie night for he House of Lamentation, and everyone had gotten comfy as the movie began. Mammon, however, could not get comfortable. His brother, Leviathan, had chosen the spot next to you before he could, and was sitting smug as could be under a blanket that he shared with you. You were just barely leaning into him, whether it be by your choice or instinct, Mammon didn’t know. He didn’t care either way, it pissed him off. He kept a sharp eye on every move the two of you made, and he was fine and calm enough until Levi fed you popcorn. That was supposed to be _him_ feeding you! His anger rose as you giggled and fed him in return, that precious smile of yours showing for _Levi_.

Having seen enough and not caring about the movie, or what Lucifer would do anymore, Mammon got up, quickly grabbing you and pulling you away from the group, leaving the other boys yelling after the two of you. You yelped a little in surprise and tried to pull away from him. “Mammon what the hell are you doing?!” You exclaimed, but he didn’t answer. He dragged you to his room, not caring about the bruise he left on your wrist with his iron grip. Once you were inside, he shut his door and looked over at you. “What the fuck were you doing gettin’ so close to Levi?” He grumbled, the deepest you had heard his voice go. “You’re _mine_ , got that?!”

It wasn’t long before you were pushed against the wall, clothes stripped away from both of you. His hands gripped and slid roughly over your body, like it was the lifeline that was keeping him there. He mumbled reassurances, whether they were to you or himself, of you belonging to him as he left hickies and love bites down your neck and to your shoulder. You clutched onto his shoulders, whining and getting impatient as the heat between your legs became unbearable. “Mammon, please-“ you whimpered, and he grinned. His shaft slowly pressed against you as he lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist. He continued slowly rubbing himself against you, coating himself in your juices as you moaned and tried to grind against him, hoping that if you moved enough, it would slip inside.

Hearing your silent pleas, Mammon reached down and guided himself into you, slamming into you in one rough movement, giving you no time to prepare or adjust to what was coming. He continued the quick pace, groaning as he buried his face against your shoulder, still grinning at the sounds of your moans and cries filling his ears. “Fuck, you’re so tight~” he laughed, enjoying it as much as he could. You were his, only his, and he would never give you up. You came almost too quickly, screaming his name and clawing his back as he pounded into you relentlessly. Mammon, however, showed no signs of finishing any time soon. 

You couldn’t remember how many more times you came, you just know you definitely did. After he came and wanted another round, you were both finally laying on his bed, you wrapped in his protective hold. “Don’t ever think you’re gonna sit with him again. You’re mine and they’re all gonna know it,” he mumbled into your hair. “So greedy,” you giggled, and left soft kisses over his face. You stayed like that all night until you both drifted off to sleep. It would be well worth the punishments he’d get from Lucifer, he’d decided.


End file.
